The Sweetest Flower
by Ladyfinesse
Summary: This is basically my little spin on everyones favorite couple  LM/NM with a little LM/OC on the side only until he learns better  this is my first fanfic so all reviews are greatly appreciated. please read I promise its better than it sounds.
1. The Wedding

**AN: I don't own any of the characters except for the obviously made up ones. I think we all know the true mastermind behind the scenes.**

**Just my version of everyone's favorite couple's story. I've always liked them. Even before the 7th book came out and everyone realized that they weren't nearly as bad as we'd all thought.**

**Also i know that they are wizards and everything but i'm a big fan of the supernatural so there are going to be some unexpected creature twists in here; vampires, mervamps(OC), and a couple other of my own created demonic species that live unbeknownst to wizards/witches and muggles alike.**

**Chapter 1 The Wedding**

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Long blonde lashes lifted to unveil beautiful cerulean eyes. A tall man with hair so blonde as to almost appear white lifted the thin veil masking his bride's features. Looking deep into her eyes he brought a large well manicured but masculine hand to cup a soft cheek. Stroking a thumb over the fragile bones he slowly lowered his head until his lips were but an inch away from rose bud lips unmarred by any lipstick or gloss. Using his thumb he gently toyed with the fullness of her bottom lip before finally leaning in and placing a close mouthed kiss on his bride's lips. The kiss although chaste sent fire running through the bride's body. She clutched her new husband's arms for purchase as her knees suddenly gone weak gave out on her. Face lit a charming pink by her blush she was pulled into her husband's warm and gentle embrace. Turning them so they faced the crowd of their clapping peers they strolled down the aisle her hand tucked to his side with a small slender hand resting lightly on his forearm.

* * *

"Beautiful wedding and an even more beautiful bride Malfoy. I must say I am quite positively green with jealousy." Robert Branshaw said clapping the tall blonde next to him on the back.

"You are quite right Branshaw. Things went unexpectedly well. I must say even I am surprised at how well. Knowing my wife's family I was quite ready for someone to go off in a fit of hysterics at any moment. But I must say for once the Blacks composed themselves well." Lucius Malfoy said swirling his wine glass gently before taking a sip.

"Where's your bride now Malfoy? Have to say I want to take a glimpse of her before you whisk her off to that great big fortress you call a manor."

"Si! I didn't think you'd make it." Narcissa Renee Black now Malfoy said embracing her favorite cousin.

"And miss the opportunity to torture my mother with the very fact that I have yet to meet with an unfortunate accident. James wasn't too comfortable with me coming into a den of death eaters and death eater supporters alone." Sirius Black said chuckling as he drew his much smaller cousin away from him so he could look at her. "My God Cissa you look beautiful. The git doesn't deserve you."

Blushing becomingly Narcissa smiled at her handsome cousin before letting go of him and taking a small step back to bring some distance between them. "Let it go Si we've been through this a thousand times and I've told you my reasons for marrying Malfoy. Please just be happy for me. I can make it through anything as long as I know I have your support."

"I'm trying to be happy for you Cissa but it's hard. God you deserve so much better. Someone who loves you and will give you plenty of babies not just the requisite heir and the spare. Still don't know what you thought agreeing to go through this farce of an arranged marriage would do as far as restoring the Family Honor. As far as everyone is concerned the Black family is full of blood traitors and crazy eccentrics. Your sacrificing yourself isn't going to change anything."

"Maybe it won't but what else am I supposed to do? I'm not rebellious like you or as strong as Bella. I'm not even brave like Andy. No. What I'm good at is following orders. Daddy ordered me to marry Lucius Malfoy and so I did. Daddy's not as young as he used to be. After Andy running off and Bella claiming she'll never marry I don't think his heart could take anymore. The last thing he needs is me going back on a marriage that he promised would take place nearly 20 years ago."

"Is that" Sirius began only to be cut of as the groom came towards them wrapping an arm around his bride's slender waist.

"Aahh if it isn't cousin Sirius. Come to give your felicitations to your cousin?"

"Don't you wish Malfoy? I was only letting Cissa know that if she ever comes to her senses and decides to leave you my doors are open. And to you," Sirius said his voice lowering and a look of pure hatred entering his eyes. "Hurt her in any way, whether it be physically, emotionally or whatever I swear on my life I will make your life a living hell. That is if I decide not to kill you. After all if you were to die Cissa would be one very rich widow."

"Sirius" Narcissa said in a shocked voice.

"Sorry Cissa but its how I feel. I have to go now though otherwise James is going to think something happened and come bursting in hear with a team or auroras." Walking forward he leaned close and placed a loving kiss on her forehead shooting her husband a glare over the top of her blonde head.

"Alright just make sure to Floo me." Narcissa said feeling tears come to her eyes as she watched her cousin march off towards the exit making a brief stop to whisper something in his mothers ear that had her turning a bright shade of red in silent anger.

"Are you okay?" Lucius asked looking down at his brides face.

"I'm fine." Narcissa said turning her face up to look into her husband's silvery gaze. "Sorry about what Sirius said there." She said a blush on her face.

"It's understandable. He cares for you. If I had a sister I would have done the same thing although I like to think I would have been a little more graceful in my handling of the situation."

Laughing Narcissa tucked her arms in Lucius and allowed him to lead her inside for supper. "Yes well Sirius was never really known for his level headedness now was he?"

**A/N hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. all reviews are greatly appreciated. this is my first ever fanfic so i'm pretty new to this whole thing. so just give me honest opinions of this story.**


	2. Wedding Night Surprises

**AN: warning lemon in this chapter**

**Chapter 2 Wedding Night Surprises**

_"I want her."_

_"Whatever do you mean darling?" The beautiful brunette said lowering herself to her 7 year old son's eye level. If there was anything Lesile Malfoy knew about her young son it was that he hated looking up to anyone._

_"I want her" 7 year old Lucius Malfoy said looking into his mothers warm brown eyes._

_"Who is 'her' and what do you want with her. I must say you are quite young for a girlfriend aren't you." She said smiling lightly as she fussed over him tho she knew it was unnecessary as Lucius so very unlike other kids his age was always impeccably dressed._

_Trying not to sigh in exasperation at his mother's antics Lucius ran a small hand through his thick and impossibly soft platinum blonde hair. "She is the baby. The one who's christening it is. And I want her as my wife. When she's older of course and has all the right parts. I need you to tell father so that he can buy her for me."_

_"Darling she's not a toy. You can't buy her." Lesile said her hands at last settling on her son's shoulders. "Besides aren't you a little young to be thinking of marriage?"_

_"Everyone can be bought mother. Now tell father my wishes. I want her and I will have her."_

_"A little sure of ourselves aren't we darling" Lesile said smiling at her sons set face._

_"Of course mother. I am a Malfoy, and what I want I always get."_

_

* * *

__Narcissa shot up as the door to her private chambers opened. Pulling her robe tightly across her chest as though protecting herself. Glancing up she watched as her new husband closed the large oak door behind him._

"Is everything here to your liking?" he asked moving towards the bed.

Unable to speak she nodded her head her heart pounding as she looked him over. He looked impossibly handsome standing at the foot of her bed in what she guessed to be nothing more than a silk silver robe. His shoulder length hair was out of its traditional queue and framed his almost angelic face. He was beautiful but still oh so very masculine with broad shoulders tapering into a lean waist. The wide expanse of his chest was hairless and she could tell even with the robe on that the muscles on his chest were very well defined.

"Right well let's get on with this. I have to be up early tomorrow." He said beginning to untie his robe.

Narcissa was frozen watching in wonder until she finally noticed that he was opening the robe. "WAIT!" she said shooting off the bed.

Raising an eyebrow Lucius looked at his bride in puzzlement. "Is something the matter?"

"Um…no I was just wondering if we could turn the lights off. I'd much rather do this in the dark."

"It matters not to me" Lucius said shrugging his shoulders. The robe slipped off and down the lights turning off before Narcissa could catch a glimpse of anything more than a faint line of hair trailing from his belly button to what now appeared to be nothing more than shadows.

Shrugging off her own robe she climbed naked under the sheets. Closing her eyes tightly as she felt the mattress shift under his heavy weight.

"Open your eyes." He commanded.

Narcissa opened her eyes to see the faint shape of her husband's face leaning over hers in the dimness of the room. Even in the dark the bright silver of his eyes showed. Flinching as he leaned forward as tho to kiss her she place her hands on his chest marveling at the smoothness and hardness of it underneath her small hands and pushed.

"Please no kissing. If you don't mind I'd much rather just get this over with."

Silver eyes bore into hers silently for a moment before he said. "As you wish my darling wife"

Narcissa shivered in fear and delight (although she would never admit it) as warm hands took hold of her slender legs and brought them to wrap around a trim waist. She moaned as a hand found its way to the very core of her and probed gently. Feeling her wet and swollen Lucius positioned himself at her entrance. Looked in her eyes one last time before thrusting all the way into her moist sheath. Nearly undone by the assault of pleasure in feeling her warm, wet and impossibly tight around him he nearly didn't notice her scream of pain or the way her body clenched tightly around him before going completely slack.

Narcissa groaned at the feel of a wet cloth on her forehead. Turning her head slightly to escape from the coolness of it she opened her eyes slightly only to find herself looking at a man's naked torso. Raising her eyes she looked up at her husband's face which as always was devoid of all emotion.

"What happened?" she said sitting up with a groan and wincing as she felt a burning sensation between her legs.

"You fainted." Lucius said taking the cloth of her forehead and setting it on the night stand next to the bed.

"Fainted?"

"Yes fainted. Why didn't you tell me you were a virgin?"

Narcissa blushed bright red as she recalled the painful memory of his entering her.

"Um."

"Um what women. Do you have any idea how stupid that was." He said standing up in agitation.

Narcissa gave a small squeak her eyes going large as she noticed for the first time that he was naked. Her heart gave a wild thump as she saw for the first time that part of him that had been inside of her. That part of him that looked to be far bigger than what any of the books she'd read or stories she'd been told had made her expect.

"My goodness!" she said her voice a mere whisper. "Tis a wonder you didn't kill me with that. What in God's name made you think that there was any way I could have that anywhere near me. Virgin or not."

"Trust me when I say that if you hadn't been a virgin it would have fit quite perfectly and you would have enjoyed having it in you. That is not the issue at hand here tho. Why in the bloody hell are you a virgin? You're what 21 now."

"So. Just because I am 21 doesn't mean I have to sleep around. Besides I don't understand why it's a problem that I'm a virgin. Aren't husbands supposed to want that in their wives?"

"That's pish posh. No man wants a woman who doesn't know how to fuck as a wife. My god. Why do you think I waited 3 years after you graduated before marrying you? I was you after your graduation and didn't like the innocence I saw. I thought 3 years would give you time to sow all your wild oats and learn a thing or 2. Guess I was wrong." Lucius said pacing back and forward and running a hand through his hair.

Narcissa bit her lip to keep from making a sound as her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry if I don't know how to please you. I didn't know my being a virgin would cause so many problems."

"You wouldn't believe the trouble it could bring. I have not the time or energy to teach you how to please me sexually. And without that how am I supposed to get my heir." Lucius said still unaware of his wife's tears.

"Then let's just pray that I get pregnant from this time that way I won't have to bother you with my inadequateness in the bedroom."

"Fat load of chance that'll happen. In case you didn't notice I didn't come"

"You mean you didn't finish?" Narcissa said wiping her tears before he could see them and noticing for the first time that tho he wasn't entirely soft he didn't look to be entirely hard either.

"No matter how debauched you may think me I am not in the habit of fucking passed out women. Wife or not." He said stopping in his tracks and shooting her a glare. "Virgin or no virgin I still need my heir plus our marriage technically hasn't been properly consummated to I guess I have no choice but finish what I started. I swear this time tho wench I am going to kiss you and touch you in whatever way I feel necessary to get you ready to take me. And so help me God if you faint again I'm seeking an annulment."

Eyes going wide as her husband marched over to her on having finished his impassioned speech Narcissa had hardly a second to process everything he'd said before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers in a kiss that made her brain shut down.

Melting against him she was hardly aware of him pulling her body under his on the big bed. She was lost in a daze of passion and sensation as he continued to kiss her his mouth working over hers gently. She sighed as his arms came around her. Taking advantage Lucius entered her mouth with his tongue causing her to moan louder as even more pleasure swept through her body. So lost was she in the kiss that she was hardly aware when his began wandering up and down her slender waist. He nails raked a path down his muscled back as she felt the warmness of his hand envelop her breast.

Tearing his mouth away from hers Lucius kissed a bath down his wife's chest placing a kiss first on her jaw line, collar bone before kissing the valley between her breasts. Pinching her left nipple between his fingers he smiled knowingly as she withered beneath him.

Narcissa found all thought incoherent as Lucius played with her nipple. Just as she was sure it was the most wonderful sensation she'd ever experienced she felt the warm wetness of his mouth over her right nipple.

"Merlin save me." She cried as her body was racked with pleasure.

"There is no room for Merlin in this bedchamber Narcissa. Just me and you." Lucius said pulling away from her nipple for a moment before blowing gently on it eliciting and even louder moan from Narcissa. Her hand went to her mouth in an effort to stifle her moans as her husband continued to lavish attention on her nipple, biting, licking, sucking and blowing. She groaned in agony as he left her nipple only to be thrown back into the throws of passion as he took her left nipple in his mouth and lavished just as much attention on it as his hands played with her stiff right nipple.

"So beautiful" Lucius said cupping her breasts in his palms. He massaged them tenderly loving how they're fullness fit his large palms perfectly. "Breasts are so beautiful. So full and soft. I love the size of your nipples. Not too small not too large and they pucker up so beautifully when I kiss them."

"Please Lucius" Narcissa begged using his given name for the first time.

Chuckling to himself Lucius allowed his hands to wander as he once again kissed his wife's soft pink lips. Taking hold of one of her hands he brought it to his navel and gently guided it down to where he needed her to touch him.

"Touch me" he said his voice gruff

Cautiously Narcissa stroked him. Running her hands over the smooth hardness of him. She marveled at the strength in the part of him. Bringing her hand up she gently touched the tip of him loving the silkiness of it. Running her hand over the head she played with the drop of moisture at the tip and spread it around stroking her hand up and down.

"Is this okay" she asked looking down at what she was doing.

"Any better and I'll finish before we even start." Lucius said looking down at where her small pale hands were wrapped around his dark member. "I need to be inside you" he said running a finger across her cleft before gently slipping in.

Je rejoiced on finding that she was if possible even wetter than before. Not wanting to cause her an undue pain or worse have her faint on him again as this time he didn't think he had the strength of will to stop he slowly slipped a finger inside he tight sheath. Gently working it in and out of her he brought his thumb up to play with her little pleasure nub.

"Aaahhh" Narcissa said a cry of pleasure escaping her as she felt her body explode in a sea of bright lights.

"That's it. Come for me baby." Lucius said still teasing her mercilessly as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body.

She was hardly aware of the fact that her legs were clenched around his waist tightly or that her nails were digging into his shoulders leaving little trails of blood. Satisfied that she was as ready as he could make her Lucius once again guided himself to her entrance. Taking hold of his member her positioned himself and pushed an inch of himself into her. He groaned with pleasure at once again being in the heaven that was her body. Gritting his teeth with restraint he withdrew only to enter again pushing in just a little more of himself. He repeated this process until he saw that she'd taken about half of him in. feeling on the brink himself he once again began to play with her nub as he pumped himself in and out of her being careful to only give half as to not hurt her.

Narcissa twisted beneath him too caught in the rapture to control her body's movements. Suddenly she felt the wave of intense pleasure blinding her to everything else and sending her skyrocketing over the edge wash over her again. Gasping she bit Lucius shoulder to keep from crying out as fireworks went off in her body. Hugging him close to her sheath contracted tightly around him as he groaned lightly before burying himself to the hilt in her and spilling his seed. Gasping at the feel of being stretched so widely, so intimately Narcissa slowly came to herself as she felt the last spurts of his warm seed.

"Merlin save us both" Lucius said at last mustering the strength to roll off of her. "If this is how it was your first time I can't imagine what it will be like in the future"

"Is that good or bad?" Narcissa asked shyly pulling the sheets up to cover her nude sweat soaked body.

"Good because bedding you to beget an heir will be no problem. Bad because I can't see myself leaving you alone after you have begotten an heir. And lord forbid we end up like the Weasleys with a brood full of children and no signs of stopping."

Laughing Narcissa snuggled closer to the warmth of her husband's body. "I should hate to imagine what so many children will do to my figure"

"Or my sanity' Lucius said wrapping an arm around his wife and pulling her closer into his side. "Sleep now wife. Whatever happens in the future happens"

Burying her face in his chest Narcissa smiled as she thought of her first time making love with the most beautiful man on earth who luckily for her was also her husband. Her last thought before sleep claimed her was I could get used to sleeping like this.

**A/N hoped you guys my lemon in here. thought it'd be funny if Narcissa passed out their first time. Dont worry tho sure i like the idea of her being feminine but I'm not one of those authors that makes her a little cissy. I like my Cissy to have a little Sass in her. **

**next chapter: Cissy meets Lucys best friend. Guess who?**


	3. Monster in My Bed

AN: Just wanted to say sooooo sorry for taking so long to upload. I didn't think anyone was reading my story so I quit updating it. By the time I saw the emails from fanficition I didn't have my laptop. Luckily I've got my laptop back and I'm ready to rumble. So with that being said here is chapter 3 of The Sweetest Flower.

Chapter 3 Monster in my bed

Narcissa Renee Malfoy came awake to the wonderful smell of Blueberry Muffins and hot cocoa. Stretching leisurely she opened her eyes slowly a smile on her face to greet the new day. A small crease marked her smooth forehead as she took in her surroundings and realized she was in room that she didn't recognize. It was a moment before she remembered the events of the day before and the night that followed. Blood rushed to her cheeks on recollecting the other. Following this blush was an even brighter smile than the first one.

Sitting up slowly Narcissa was surprised to see a young house elf at the foot of the bed.

"Hello and good morning" Narcissa said smiling brightly to the tiny creature who was dressed sharply in black slacks and a white dress shirt with a black tie around its little throat. Around its waist was a small little black apron. "And what is your name?"

Ears twitching and small hands nervously wringing the apron around its waist the house elf answered "My name is being Dobby. I is, I am being your new house elf. I is supposed to be helping you with your breakfast"

Smiling gently at the obviously nervous creature Narcissa sat up even more "Alright then Dobby go about your business. You seem to be doing a wonderful job and I wouldn't want to trouble you"

"You is not worrying me Mistress" Dobby cried in distress. " I is only wanting to help. Dobby is not meaning to be bad." with quick movements that Narcissa wouldn't have expected of the little creature Dobby threw himself and began to bang his head on the floor.

"NO! Dobby I didn't mean you were being bad" Narcissa said hurriedly climbing out of the bed.

Before her feet could touch the floor though there was a sharp crack and a new house elf appeared. This one was a female in a white blouse tucked into a black skirt and smart little black shoes.

"Compose yourself Dobby!"

At the sound of the new voice Dobby immediately stopped his actions and came to his feet.

"Return to your quarters Dobby. I will speak to you later" the female house elf said in a voice ringing with authority.

Dobby gave a wobbly nod wiping his dripping nose with his shirt sleeve he gave a last shuddering hiccup before popping away.

"I apologize for the mishap Lady Malfoy. Dobby is new here and unfamiliar with how things are done at Malfoy Manor."

Narcissa could do nothing but nod her head in understanding still overwhelmed by all the things that had happened in the 2 minutes or less that she'd been awake. Blinking slowly still trying to wrap her head around the fact that she'd seen not just one but 2 well dressed house elves the latter of which spoke perfect English she asked

"I'm sorry to sound rude but exactly how are things done in Malfoy Manor for I must confess I've never seen such well attired house elves or met one who spoke English as well as you. What is your name first though?"

"My name is Rebecca and thank you for your compliments M'lady" the house elf replied bowing slightly. "We house elves at Malfoy Manor are privileged in that we are selected from other houses at a young age if we show potential. We are taught to speak, read and write proper English, French and whatever languages our master speaks or deems worthy of us learning. The Malfoy's are the richest family in England, we as their servants are attired as properly befitting of a family of such high esteem. We are not bound to the Malfoys but stay out of loyalty. In turn for our loyalty we receive more than adequate sized quarters which are kept clean and at a temperature of our liking. And though we are not paid as we consider that to be a great insult we have access to the Malfoy accounts and can withdraw from them whenever we want for whatever we want no questions asked. We are honored to serve the Malfoy family and we are honored to serve you."

A loud crack sounded as 15 tiny house elves appeared each one attired like Dobby and Rebecca. Bowing at the waist they all said in unison "Welcome to Malfoy Manor M'lady"

"Thank you for the Kind welcome" Narcissa said smiling at tiny elves before her.

Nodding their heads in unison there was another loud crack and pop they were gone leaving behind only Rebecca and another smaller female.

"This is Ein. She is your Ladies Elf"

"Good morning M'lady and welcome" Ein said bowing.

"Good morning and thank you." Narcissa said nodding

"Ein will assist you in getting ready from now on. If you need anything just let her know otherwise just call for me and I will do my best to assist you." With a last bow from Rebecca there was a crack and poof she was gone leaving Narcissa in the room with a smiling Ein.

"Would you like for me to draw your bath M'lady?"

Falling down backwards onto the massive bed behind her Narcissa starred at the ceiling above her. 'What a day' she thought as her mind ran over the events of the day. After the whole fiasco with Dobby and meeting the rest of the House elves, Ein has helped her with her bath and getting ready. Once dressed she'd had a quite breakfast in her room before going downstairs and calling for Rebecca. She'd asked to be shown around the Manor, that alone had taken about 3 hours and only because Narcissa had declined on being shown the dungeons. After the tour Narcissa had asked Rebecca where Lucius was only be told that the master was 'out'. Exactly where out was no one seemed to know. Feeling slightly downcast by what seemed like her new husbands rejection Narcissa had gone to the library to do some reading. Later on in the day she'd once again met with Rebecca but this time to go over the menu for the week. On being told that Lucius still wasn't home she'd had lunch in the library. Having read for a couple hours she'd gone to the garden and explored one of the smaller mazes before coming in to have dinner, alone. After dinner she'd wandered aimlessly before deciding bravely to explore and discover some of the secrets of Malfoy Manor for herself. Now several hours later after having been lost several times Narcissa had made her way back to her room feet tired and body weary from the night before and walking around the castle for the better part of the day.

Closing her eyes she was just falling asleep when she heard the sound of her door opening and closing. Opening her eyes she propped herself on both elbows and looked at her husband who was standing at the foot of the bed once again dressed in nothing but a robe.

"You're home" she said.

Lucius raked his eyes over her before saying "Why aren't you undressed"

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Narcissa said rising up slowly.

"I asked you why you were not undressed." Lucius repeated

"Why am I not undressed? No hello, how was your day? Nothing, that's all you have to say to me having left me alone the entire day. Not just any day either but the day after our wedding, after our wedding night where you made love to me as though there was no tomorrow." She said angrily

Lucius looked over his wife glad to see she was completely unaware of the appealing effect she had on him with her long hair in disarray and her cheeks flushed with anger. "First off, just to clarify what we did wasn't making love. Making love implies love and trust me when I say there was none of that worthless emotion involved in what we did the night before and this morning. No what we did was fuck. If you want to be less crude you may refer to it as sex or intercourse or whatever other word suits your fancy. Anything but making of love, I despise that word and ask that you not use it around me." Lucius said his voice low and emotionless. "As for why I did not feel the need to say hello or whatever else it is you wanted of me it is because I have been doing business all day taking care of things so that you may continue to enjoy the wealth that comes with being a Malfoy. When I come home the last thing I want is to continue with the pretense of pleasantness that I must use when dealing with the idiots that call themselves wizards. Now ignoring the rudeness of your answering my question with a question I ask once again, why aren't you undressed?"

Narcissa felt her face heat up even more with anger as she listened to her husbands speech. "Good Merlin! Didn't your mother ever teach you manners. How dare speak to me that way. And do not worry I will never be so foolish as to use the word love in any sort of context with you again."

"Never mention my mother again in any negative way. Wife or not I will kill you if I feel you have insulted her. Now as you are obviously feeling out of sorts I will leave you alone for tonight. However, know that I will return tomorrow night and when I do I will have you. Willingly or not the choice is yours. And not only will I come tomorrow night but I will continue come every night or whenever the mood strikes me and take you until my heir is conceived and even then as long as it doesn't pose a threat to my child I will continue to come to us as I please, for you are my wife. I own you and therefore will do with you as I please." With that said Lucius turned around and left the room the door closing gently behind him before Narcissa could say anything.

Narcissa sat down slowly on wobbly knees, chills running down her spine as she took in what her husband had said. Bringing her hand to her heart she laid it there as with tears streaming down her face she wondered to herself what sort of cold hearted monster she had unknowingly, but willingly married.

AN: please Please PLEASE review. Negative or positive, I just want some kind of feedback. Even if its just to tell me about all my grammatical mistakes. For anyone who hasn't been able to tell by my style of writing I read a lot of historical romance which is why their speech sounds kinda old school. Figured the Malfoys and Blacks are old money who aren't really big on change so they would talk like how people from the regency/Victorian era would.

Also as you can tell I've changed some things with Dobby. If this story ends up going on for as long as I plan on it to go on for everyone will see what happened to make him act so differently when he meets harry and have such a negative view of the Malfoys.


	4. Lucius Malfoy is Going Down

AN: So totally forgot that at the end of chapter 2 I said that Narcissa was going to meet to meet Lucius' best friend. Probably going to push that back a little bit. Not sure how far. Who knows he may even show up in this chapter. As far as this story goes I'm really winging it. I have a general idea for where I want it to end up and some scenes that I've had in my head for years but for the finer details I just kinda make them up as I write. If anyone notices some inconsistencies just let me know and I'll try to edit them. Again this is my first ever fanfic so there are bound to be some mistakes somewhere. Hopefully not a lot but I know that I'm perfect. So with that being said here is chapter 4 of The Sweetest Flower

p.s There's another lemon in this chapter. There will be a couple lemons throughout the story but only where I feel they are actually important to the story and not just because I want to write about Lucius and Narcissa banging each others brains out.

Chapter 4 Lucius Malfoy Is Going Down

"So how's the situation at Malfoy Manor? And be honest I'll know if you're lying"

"It's going good. Everything is going just great"

"Don't lie to me cissi I'm your big sister. Now tell me what's wrong."

"I'm really not lying Andy. There's nothing wrong with it. Lucius treats me well. He doesn't abuse me physically or emotionally"

"You have a sad conception of marriage if that's all you think it takes for a marriage to be good, especially after less than 3 months. You should still be in the honeymoon stage."

"Yes well its hard to be in the honeymoon stage with someone who doesn't love you and refuses to get to know you." Narcissa said running her hands through her hair in frustration. "I thought that with time Lucius and I could grow closer and really make a go of things. For all his emotional frigidness Lucius is really quite a gentleman and very considerate of my needs. Physical needs that is. I try for any emotional response from him and I'm immediately shut out."

"I still don't understand why you forgave him for what he said to you that second night. The audacity of the man. I'll admit that was the one time I agreed with Bella and her violent antics. You should have let us castrate him. Teach him a lesson or two about trying to bully a Black."

"oh Andy" Narcissa said laughing softly "I love you and Bella for always protecting me but I'm a grown women, a married women and its time I learned to fight my own battles. If I had felt really threatened I would simply has called Si and let him know I was unhappy. He would have had me whisked off in no time at all. Now as for why I forgave him I told you before I talked to his mother before we were married. She helped me understand a couple things about Lucius"

"Yeah like what? The fact that he is an insensitive prick who doesn't give a damn about anything but his money and creating more Malfoys to torment the world." Andromeda said taking a small sip of her tea as she looked at her sister who was sitting next to her on the settee.

"Hahaha. No. what she told me was that although Lucius may come off as being insensitive he does care. He was just taught not to show it. It seems it's a family tradition for Malfoy heirs to be taught to care about nothing but their family and doing whatever necessary to make sure that the Malfoy name continues on as pure as always and that the family continue to prosper and be as wealthy as humanely possible. When I refused Lucius that night my guess is he took it as me hampering his goal."

"What a load of rubbish. That sounds to me like you trying to make excuses for him."

"And so what if I am" Narcissa said standing up and slowly making her way to the large French windows which were open letting in a gentle breeze and the smell of roses from the garden beyond. "I'm stuck in this marriage for life. I took an oath. What can I do but try to make the best of it. If that means making up excuses to make me feel better about the fact that the man I married is a cold unfeeling monster what right have you to judge me. I am doing only what I must in order to survive and keep my pride."

"Narcissa" Andromeda said standing and making her way to her sister

"No!" Narcissa exclaimed spinning around violently "Don't touch me. I cannot bare to be touched anymore." Arms wrapped around herself dejectedly she continued "Would you have me tell you that every night after he makes me feel things that I have never felt or ever dreamed of feeling I cry myself to sleep knowing that all I will ever have of him is his body. He shares not his mind, his thoughts, his feelings. Nothing! Instead all I am given is the late hours of the night and the wee hours of the morning to which I hold him and pray that one day he'll let me in to see if not all then just a glimmer of his soul, of the man within. The man who makes me cry out passionately no matter how hard I try to contain the storm within me. The man who knows my body so intimately that he is able to draw forth every bit of my soul and leave me with nothing but emptiness, an emptiness for which only he can fill."

"Merlin save you Narcissa. You're in love with him!" Andromeda said a hand to her heart and a look of despair of her face

Looking at her sister Narcissa could do nothing but turn around and face the window again.

"I never understood why you married him. None of us did. Sure father asked it of you but if he had seen even once that you were set against it he wouldn't have gone through with it no matter what. We all looked but not once did you flatter. And not one of us ever thought our darling Narcissa, so sweet and loving and deserving of so much more could actually love a man so cold and unfeeling. Merlin Cissi. I'm sorry." Andromeda said coming up behind Narcissa and wrapping her arms around her sisters slender form. "We should have known. I should have known."

"Its okay." Narcissa said turning into her sisters embrace "No one knew. I didn't even acknowledge it myself until you said it. In my heart I've always known I loved him but I have never been able to admit it for I know that my feelings will never be returned"

"And why not?" Andromeda asked releasing her sister and stepping back "Lucius Malfoy is like every other man. He believes that love is too feminine for him. It is up to us females to show them what love really is. Did you think I got Ted by waiting around for him to come to his senses. Fool boy, darling that he is, thought that I should be with a pureblood as that's what my family wanted. Trust me when I say I taught him that I know my own mind and that just because my family may wants it for me means that I want it for myself."

"What did you do to bring him around?" Narcissa asked smiling as she remembered her sisters rants of long ago on the obliviousness of men and their inability to see what was right in front of them.

"I did lots of things. Most importantly I dug a little hole in his heart and kept digging and digging until I was all he ate, drank and breathed for. Now follow me sister. We're going to diagon alley"

"Now?"

"Yes, there's lots of shopping to do if we are going to show Mr. Lucius Malfoy the error of his ways. Not to mention putting a sizeable dent in his bank account is a great way to show a man he needs to keep you entertained otherwise you'll get bored and buy everything under the sun."

Narcissa laughed brightly a smile on her face as her mind raced with the idea of one day capturing her husbands' elusive attention and maybe, just maybe if she wished as hard as she could, his love.

"My goodness, I can't believe we spent so much" Narcissa said laughing as she flooed into the parlor behind her sister.

"Me either, now if that doesn't leave a dent in the Malfoy accounts I don't know what will. Why we spent enough to buy several of what Ted and I's entire house."

"I do feel terribly guilty though. What if he does become upset?"

"Then you tell him that he shouldn't have left you here alone with nothing to entertain you." Andromeda said a grin on her face. "Lets have some tea before I leave tho I'm famished and want something to tide me over until dinner tonight."

"Go on ahead and ring for some tea. I don't think I'll be having any though. Lately I find that tea among with a couple other things upsets my stomach"

"Oh? Like what" Andromeda asked worry in her eyes

"Just the random thing or two. Its nothing really serious. I've mostly found that sudden movements cause me to become dizzy early in the mornings and the smell of meat simply makes me nauseous."

"Hmmm" Andromeda said pensively. "In a week or two let me know if you feel the same. I'll take you to see a healer then."

"Sure, I thought about going but didn't want to appear silly showing up with such minor ailments when so many others are in need of serious care."

"Alright then, if you won't be joining me for tea I think I'll just be off then. And remember what I said. Practice before he gets home, and trust me when I say even if you muck it up he'll love you for trying."

Blushing brightly Narcissa nodded her head as she watched her sister throw some floo powder into the fire place and vanish in a flash of green smoke.

Lucius Malfoy entered his wife of almost three months bedroom to be greeted by a site that would have bowled a regular man over but him being a Malfoy he blinked and wondered silently to himself whether he was sleeping and was experiencing for the first time the sexual fantasies of lesser men who didn't have beautiful women willing to satisfy their carnal needs. Standing before him was the most beautiful women to have graced the plant. And as was his right (him being a Malfoy and all) said women was his. Tonight she looked different, if possible even more beautiful than ever. Her normally lustrous blonde hair looked even thicker, shinier and all that other stuff that made women's hair so much nicer than men (except for him, his hair was perfect). Her skin glowed with a faint golden color (he wasn't much for tanning preferring pale ivory skin but on her it was acceptable) and looked as soft as a baby's bottom (he'd heard they were soft. Didn't know for sure as he had never and would never look at or touch a baby's bottom for any reason.) But, the thing that really stood out and made him catch his breath was the fact that his wife, Narcissa Renee Malfoy, who had been a virgin until their wedding night and even now after 3 months of marriage was shy about her body was as naked as the day she was born. Not only was she naked but she had made no attempt what so ever to cover her magnificent body with her waist length hair. Instead her hair fell softly behind her shoulders in gentle waves and created a background of gold for her even more golden skin.

Her perfectly sized breasts were full and perky, nipples hard and pointing straight at him. Her waist was narrow and tapered down to gently rounded hips that were surprisingly wide for so narrow a waist. She had what could only be called a hourglass figure which countless witches had attempted to recreate with spells and/or potions and muggle women had used contraptions known as corsets to achieve (if asked at wand point he would never admit to knowing that last bit of information). Her belly was flat and slightly muscled though not in a way as to look masculine but in a purely feminine way. Her Pikachu, (words like vagina, cunt, pussy, and kitty cat amongst other terms are too vulgar for someone as highly esteemed as a Malfoy to say. He prefers to not refer to that area at all as he never does anything there other than what is necessary to bring him pleasure) was freshly shaven giving him the oddest sensation of wanting to rub his cheek against it to feel how smooth it was. Her long legs were shapely and well muscled ending in small little feet with even smaller little toes with no corns or worse chipped nail polish anywhere (magical or not it still chipped, damned cosmetic wizards were too idiotic to create a spell or potion that would keep the color without actually dying the toenail permanently)

Having looked over her whole body Lucius raised silver eyes to meet blue ones wide with innocence and what he was sure couldn't be determination. (What could she be determined about? Although she was undoubtedly smart she was still just a girl) Smiling to himself (he would never be so gauche as to let anyone see him smile) he brought his hand up from his sides where they had been resting limply and began to undo the sash of his robe. He was just getting ready to open the robe and slide it off his shoulders when his wife took a step towards him. He paused in his actions momentarily and watched as she came to him her hips swaying with a natural grace that only someone befitting his wife could possess.

Narcissa stopped before a silent and still Lucius. Eyes downcast she slowly brought her hands up and gently pushed his hands aside from where they had been about to open his robe. Taking the lapels between nimble fingers she parted the robe slowly. Sliding her hands beneath it she brought her hands up and up until she reached his shoulders and was able to slip the robe off him completely. It made a small hissing sound as it slid off his back and slithered to the floor. Sliding her hands back down his chest she slowly sank to her knees until her face was at level with his soft but still large member. Raising her eyes to make contact with his she wrapped her fingers around the base and brought the now half erect penis to her mouth. Eyes still on her husband who had yet to say anything or make any reaction other than follow her avidly with his eyes Narcissa placed a soft almost loving kiss on the tip of his blood engorged penis. Flicking her tongue out she slowly ran her tongue along the swollen mushroom shaped head. She was granted a soft his as she blew on it. She felt a small amount of smugness within her as she realized that although he stood so still her "cold" husband was barely in control.

Feeling brave Narcissa gave his member a stroke before opening her mouth and sucking him in. This time the reaction was stronger. With an almost feral growl her husband bent and grabbed her under the arms. Yanking her up almost violently her picked her up and walked quickly to the bed where he threw her on it. A small smile on her lips Narcissa opened her arms to her husband and took what little of himself he was willing to give secure in the knowledge that she had some effect on him and hoping that maybe, just maybe her sisters crazy plan would work after all.


End file.
